


In Which Lestrade Discovers the Truth and Sherlock Tries to Be Helpful

by second_skin



Series: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyone Does It On Lestrade's Desk, F/F, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>See title.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Lestrade Discovers the Truth and Sherlock Tries to Be Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> _Previously posted under old pseud; reposting under new._

 

Lestrade listened carefully as Sherlock tried again to explain why this time the case turned on who owned a blue ladder, not a green one. They left the lift and strode down the hallway to Lestrade's office to retrieve the files, although it was already past 10 p.m. and even the cleaning crew had left the building. Lestrade opened the door in the middle of Sherlock's third rude metaphor about the D.I.'s brain, and both gasped in disbelief.

After a moment, Lestrade--beet red and speechless--pulled the file he needed from the corner of his desk where Sally's naked bum was balanced precariously and pushed a smirking Sherlock back out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Sherlock snickered, "That was the most . . . "

"Shut up, Sherlock."

"But the attention to detail-- the waistcoat, the silver wig, I really . . ."

"I said, shut up. No need to embarrass Sally or anyone else over this. I'll speak to her tomorrow about keeping her private life out of public places, and you'll forget you ever saw anything. Understand?"

"Hmpf."

"And don't even think about texting Mycroft about this. I will never forgive you and I'll suspend you from cases for six months, if you do!"

"Hmpf."

"Or John. Don't talk to or text John either! I mean it!"

An hour later, when the case had been wrapped up neatly and Lestrade had gone home, Sherlock pulled out his mobile gleefully. Lestrade hadn't said he couldn't text Anthea, had he?

 

_Didn't know you were into roleplay. Superb wardrobe.  
SH_

_  
_

_I see why Sally hates you.  
A_

_  
_

_Does Sally always play Mycroft or do you switch for variety?  
SH_

_  
_

_(PAUSE)_

_  
_

_FYI, I've deduced that M prefers topping L. Surprising, but true.  
SH_

_  
_

_Really?  
A_

_  
_

_Yes. And they rarely use handcuffs. Too much like work.  
SH_

_  
_

_Helpful. Thanks.  
A_

_  
_

_He's going to kill you when he finds out what you've been up to with his umbrella.  
SH_

_  
_

_He won't find out. He's in Dubai.  
A._

_  
_

_Two cameras. One above the door. One in the geranium by the window.  
SH_

_  
_

_Shit.  
A_

_  
_

_You're welcome.  
SH_

 


End file.
